


Seductionment

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-09
Updated: 2006-01-09
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ron and Draco roll around on the floor.





	Seductionment

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Mmm, boys fighting. Few things are sexier. Originally for [30 Minute Fics](http://www.livejournal.com/community/30minutefics)'s Weasley Challenge (#22). leogryffin informs me that this fic is in the Marksian style. Huh. I have a style?  


* * *

Oh, God. Sometimes I'm such an idiot, I surprise even myself. Seriously. Temporary insanity is the only possible explanation for the situation I've gotten myself in. Why would I agree to fight Mr. Junior Death Eater without backup of any kind? Late at night, too, when the only things around are Peeves and Filch's freaky cat. And why the heck does he always want to meet in this trophy room anyway? Do shiny things turn Malfoys on? 

Probably. 

Ugh. Can't unthink that thought. The mental pictures alone. I wonder if there's a spell to bleach one's inner-eye. I make a mental note to ask Trelawney the next time I see her. 

Trelawney? Oh yeah. Temporary insanity. 

I clutch my wand and pace around the room for a bit. The little ferret's _late_. Just like him. Arse. Annoyed, I make a noise of disgust, just as Malfoy emerges from the shadows. An appropriate entrance, if I do say so myself. 

"Weasel." 

Heat rises to my face. I'm perfectly aware of how stupid that particular jibe is. I hear worse from Fred and George all the time and it doesn't bother me a bit, but when it comes from Malfoy's mouth, I just want to smash his skull. 

Eh. I don't really need much provocation. Ten minutes late and a slur. Good enough! I lunge at him, promptly pushing us both to the ground. His mouth is frozen in an O-shape, but he recovers quickly and smacks me across the face. Open-handed. I snort. How girly. I pull back a bit and punch his jaw. The contact makes a sickening - and rather satisfactory - cracking noise. 

In retaliation, he grabs a handful of my hair, forcing a scream from my throat. The scream is a little too high-pitched, to tell you the truth, and my face flushes in embarrassment. Malfoy yanks my head down to his level and the little git _bites my ear_. And to add insult to injury, he keeps it in his mouth for just a second longer than necessary. I shudder when his lips slip over my skin. 

After he loosens his jaw, I lean back and our eyes meet, both of us caught up in the moment. I take a deep breath - then haul back and punch him again. Hard. Blood instantly begins gushing from his nose. I can't do anything but laugh hysterically at poncey little Malfoy, all messed up and bloodied. As I struggle to catch my breath, his gets more rapid and, bloody nostrils flaring, he reaches up and grabs my shoulders, slamming me to the floor. 

The back of my head connects with stone. Ow! Fucker. Malfoy's now on top of me and chest heaving, he straddles my hips. Grabbing a handful of my robes with one hand, curling his fingers into a fist with the other, I flinch. 

Then, one drop of blood rolls down his mouth and chin and slowly... lands... on my face. 

_Splash._

Malfoy's curled fist instantly relaxes and he stares interestedly at the spot where it landed. A slow, sick smile spreads across his pointed face and he leans over and... and... 

_He licks me._ Licks his way from my chin, up my lips, and across my cheek, getting all the blood along the way. 

Blinking, I stare at him for several seconds. Honestly, I'm somewhere between disgusted and completely turned on. "I taste good," states Malfoy, matter-of-factly. He smirks, a sweaty lock of hair falling in front of his face. "Wanna lick?" 

I whimper, now completely aware of his weight centred on my groin. Should I punch him again or take him up on his offer? Decisions, decisions. 


End file.
